


Miss Samuels

by DarthTromeros



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTromeros/pseuds/DarthTromeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was waiting.  Norman had waited long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Samuels

**Author's Note:**

> I love Norman, so consider this an experiment. Very sorry.

His hands were shaky, awkward, like they were holding too much to bear as they gripped her arms.  “Is this okay?” he murmured, but it was almost missed.  The sigh she released was almost pining, but there was an enthusiasm behind his anxiety.  It was an untapped potential.  She intended to find it.

“You’re fine,” she breathed again.  His lips left burning trails down her throat.  It was unavoidable that it was going to happen like this.  After all, he was a lanky, dark-haired beauty, although shy.  Their conversation had ended with him hesitantly staring at her lips.  He was scared to offend as she draped her arms around his neck and brushed her mouth against his.

“Miss Samuels…” he had mumbled.

“I’m Marion.”

She wasn’t quite sure what she had expected from him.  He was nothing more than a naïve child, dawdling as she allowed him to pull away the fabric separating them.  Those dark eyes of his widened immensely as she threw the dress away and reached back for her clasp.  Uncertainty ran strong in his touch as he traced his fingers down her hips, yet he swirled back up and pressed a kiss to her throat.  He was so inexperienced -- this had to be his first time, surely -- yet she moaned to push him forward.

“Do I--”

“Go ahead.”

He inhaled sharply, pausing for a second as they lay motionless.

“Go on, Norman.”

He sighed now.  It seemed all the strength he could muster was being used up, meaning the end would come very soon.  She didn’t mind; not now, anyway.  First thing that next morning she’d be leaving that motel without so much as a thought on her mind about that motel owner Norman something or another.  Sam was waiting.  Norman had waited long enough.

It was different after being with Sam for however long.  That brutal strength was lacking, replaced instead by a clumsy sincerity.  He repressed any urge to mutter anything, but occasionally an obscenity would slip out.  At times it was even her name, and he would say it over and over, trying to get used to its taste on his tongue while he sucked at her skin with slightly dry lips.  She wondered how liberating it must have been for him, as his mother waited for her treacherous son in the confines of the house on the hill.  Such a forbidden affair only made her arch her back further into him.

She found if she moaned his name (“Oh, _Norman_ ”) he would gain confidence, going a little bit harder, becoming a little rougher.  He hardly lasted as long as she was used to, but the tired satisfaction she saw on his face was enough for her.  A childish smile rested on his lips as she dragged her finger down the bridge of his nose and lingered on his lips.  One of them would have to move sometime.  He didn’t seem willing to anytime soon.

When he left her, he promised to return soon with clean sheets, quietly apologizing all the while if he disturbed her at all that evening.  She reassured him it was all okay with her.  He disappeared into the night, leaving her to wonder what his mother would say to him when he went back to the house.  The purse with the stolen money had remained hidden from him the entire time.  She checked through it again, subtracted the amount she had spent that morning, and after throwing away the evidence, stepped into the shower.  Norman returned much sooner than she had thought.


End file.
